


To My Sons 20th Birthday

by IveySkull



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveySkull/pseuds/IveySkull
Summary: A short letter for Sanji
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji & Vinsmoke Sora
Kudos: 21





	To My Sons 20th Birthday

Letter for my precious Sanji,

I do hope you listened, and opened this when you had turned 20. I know it seems so long, but part of me is hoping it would show you’ve grown, and happy you will still listen to me even after I am gone.

I’m sorry I’m not sure how long I have left, but I greatly wish I could continue living as you were. Even though I can’t be with you physically one day, just remember I’m always with you. I’ll watch over you when you need it, and trust what your heart says.

You’ve always been so incredible when you were young, and I have no doubt in my mind you still will be. I wish I had more of cooking right now, I’m sure it has grown more divine with you. I do hope you’ve find someone, or few people who love you, and care for you. I know how your current family is being, and I wish I had the strength to do more. I know you’re very smart, and one day you can stand up for yourself, and be free. 

I believe deep down they truly love you, I just know they don’t show it in the kindest way. I don’t blame your brothers for being the way they are, sadly life isn’t always sunshine, and rainbows, people can be so cruel. I hope your sister treats you better, I know she’s told me she cares about you, and helps you in secret. I swore to never tell another soul, well, until now.

There so much I could say, but words slip when you aren’t sure what your hands want to write.

I love you dearly son. I’ll see you in heaven where I can hug you once more.


End file.
